Future Inmates
by Zombie Assassin 21
Summary: When Superjail is desperately in need of funds, the staff only have one option. This option makes the warden feel old, Jared stressed ,what else is new, and brings something else to Superjail. Teenage. Drama. R&R, please!


"But sir! Superjail needs the funds. Plus it will help these kids-" Insisted a short, large headed man, running after a taller in a purple suit.

"Help these kids? Jared! If I go around helping every delinquent child, we'll all be out of a job!" The purple suited man responded.

"Sir!"

"Besides," said the taller, waving his hand dismissively, "You know how I feel around children." With that, he climbed into a large car shaped like an eye, and rode away. Jared sighed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" A red-headed transvestite asked in a deep voice.

"Oh, Alice, the warden just won't listen! We need the money that man is offering us, but no, he's the warden!"

"Yeah, I've noticed this place is lacking in funds." She responded, looking around. The usually active machines were faulty, and the cells were stuffed to capacity. "I can hardly get enough to eat."

"I just dont know how to convince him!" He sighed in his cracked, high voice.

"Just let me talk to him." Alice responded, "He listens to whatever I say."

"Thats genius!" Jared exclaimed, "Good luck!"

* * *

"I dont like this." The warden frowned, crossing his arms. He looked much like a pouting five year old. Just then Jailbot burst through the wall two feet from the door.

"Another repair we need." Jared mumbled. A man in a black suit that read Principal on it opened the door. He was followed by a boy with shaggy black hair, another boy with a buzz cut and a dragon tattoo, and a girl with long curly bleach blonde hair. A girl with short, choppy, red-purple hair climbed through the wall that Jailbot broke.

"Hello, you must be the warden." The man said, holding out his hand. The warden, already feeling old, gudgingly took it. "Im Mr. Harold Johnson, principal of New York School for Troubled Teenagers. I'm handing these four students over to you to inlist some fear into them, showing them what lies in their future! Do a good job, and you'll be sure to get a bonus on my already generous offer."

"Thank you, sir!" Jared piped up.

"Jared, no one wants to hear your mouth." The Warden snapped.

"Like, OMG! If I'm gonna end up like that guy, I'll do anything to stop it." Squealed the blonde.

"Isabel, thats not a inmate." Mr. Johnson sighed.

"Oh." She blinked. She was wearing short cutoff jeans, and a pink tank top that was a little short.

"Just so you know, Isabel here is a major slut. The was attempting to become a prostitute on our NYC field trip. Jason is just undisciplined. He does what he wants, when he wants, no matter what. Nate is extremely violent, and Tessa won't put down the iPod. And when she does? She either causes problems or eats." Mr Johnson informed him. The purple haired girl kept playing her game. "Watch." The principal said. He walked up to Tessa and grabbed the iPod.

"Huh? No...No...NO NO NO NO!" She screamed, holding onto it. Mr. Johnson tore it from her grasp, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone covered their ears. He winced then handed her the device. She immediately began playing the game again. In the sudden silence, every tiny sound could be heard. The faint screams of dying inmates, the hum of jailbot, and the quietest pulsing beat coming from Tessa's earbuds.

"Ok then. Now, I wi- _Where did Jason go_!?" Mr. Johnson demanded.

"Oh, he left." Izzy smiled, twirling her hair.

"What!? Why didn't you guys stop him!?"

Nate rolled his eyes, playing with a fork, since he wasnt allowed to have knives, Tessa kept playing her game, and Izzy just shrugged. Just then, Alice barged into the room.

"I found this scumbag trying to escape." She grunted, throwing Jason back into the room. "And I found this adorable little cutie, too."

A girl with red hair and freckles, around the age of seven, scowled from Alice's grip. "Her name is Eve, and I'm gonna be her new god mama." Alice smiled, "Since those twin bitches ate my last one." She muttered quietly. (**A/N Alice is sure the twins are girls, in case you are that SuperJail! dreprived)**

"_Cunt ass hoe_! I dont even know you, you ain't my god mama!" Eve snapped.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about Eve. She has _quite_ the potty mouth, and threatens almost anyone. She hasnt actually harmed anyone... _yet_." Mr. Johnson told the warden and Jared.

"This better pay for the things I need done." The Warden frowned, eyeing the young girl.

"It will, sir!" Jared said incouragingly.

"Ill be back in a week to retrieve them and pay you," The principal told the staff, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Jared! Show these... Children... to their rooms." The warden said dismissively. "Its getting late."

Jared smiled at the delinquents. "Your rooms are this way." He led them to five guest rooms, far away from the Warden's of course. "Alice and mine are nearby, so there shouldn't be any, um, incidents. I'll see you tomorrow, when we tour Superjail!"

Jason went into the first room and slammed the door.

"Bye Jared!" Izzy smiled, tossing her hair, and sashayed into the second room. Nate twirled his fork and stuck it into the wall, before stomping into his room. Tessa let go of the game long enough to turn the doorknob, then bumped it closed with her hip.

"You better not wake me before noon, or your dead!" Eve threatened. "D-E-A-D _dead_!" She then ran into the last open room. Jared stood staring at each of the closed doors, then shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered aloud, then started down the room towards his own room. Suddenly, the twins appeared in the otherwise empty hall.

"Looks like the Warden has some new visitors." The first said, looking at the other.

"Lets make their stay more... comfortable." The second replied, and the two teleported away.

* * *

**So. What do you think? I tried to make it as in character as possible (although I suck).**

**Next chapter:**

**The twins' plans (It bugs me they dont have names)**

**Meeting the inmates**

**The Warden being annoyed. (Again, no name)**

**Super special quests.**

**Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
